The Lion and The Raven
by dratsum-lee
Summary: How will Ginny tell Luna about Harry? And how will Luna react? GXL femslash. RR


G.L love. 

Only 10 more minutes. That's what Ginny thought as she sat in yet another History of magic lesson. She had been doodling all over her parchment, now feeling guilty for not listing to professor Binns lecture on the dwarf revolution of 1562. Not that any one else in the class was listing, looking round she saw that most people had fallen asleep, were staring in to space. Or as two boys were doing, swapping chocolate frog cards.

Luna sat behind Ginny in history of magic. Luna had her eyes closed, its not as if she needed them to listen to Binns. But then again, she wasn't really listing at all! Her mind was picturing Ginny's body. All its curves and contours, each and every freckle on the young Weasly's face. But it wasn't that that she loved about the girl. It was her amazing out-going attitude, how she had pretty much thrown away popularity to be Luna's friend. Only 5 minutes left of the lesson.

The bell went, signalling the end of the lesson. Ginny's stomach dropped. She had been dreading this right from when she asked Hermione what she should do. Her and Luna both had a free period before lunch, and as normal were planning to spend it together. Unfortunately this time, they were not going to be doing as they usually do. Picking up the parchment and putting her quills and ink in her bag, Ginny turned round to see Luna looking at her ready to go.

Walking thought the busy corridors every one off to their next lesson, or off to common rooms and the library if they had a free before lunch. "Were are we going Ginny?" Luna asked in her usual distant, vague voice. Ginny didn't answer; the knot in her stomach that had been there for over a day was tightening. They were heading for the trophy room, as they both knew it well. It was always unlocked, and almost always empty.

Opening the large wooden door, and listing they could hear that there was no one in between the rows of trophies. Walking a little way down one of the isles, Luna moved a little closer to Ginny, brushing her hand against the red heads. Ginny didn't respond. Stopping at the end of the row, the quiditch cup was missing (off to be engraved with the Griffindor lion and the date) Luna turned to face the Wealsy and wrapped her arms round the girls waist.

"You were amazing in the match yesterday." Luna said as Ginny took hold of the Ravenclaw. " Don't let this blue tie confuses you" Luna continued when Ginny didn't respond " I am a Griffindor fan at heart… well a Ginny fan any way!" "Thanks Luna." Ginny just stared in to the space in front of her; she wished Luna wouldn't do this. It made it a lot harder for Ginny this way. As she thought that Luna planted a kiss on her lips. Automatically her body responded with the same action, but as the wave of excitement was replaced with one of nerves Ginny pushed Luna away.

"What's that matter Ginny?" Luna asked a hint of concern in her voice as she placed her hands on Ginny's upper arms and looked her in the eye. Luna's face grew paler as Ginny's grew redder, and her freckles disappeared. "After the match yesterday…" Ginny started " when we were having a party in the common room-" "yes I know, you do every time you win!" Luna entered, still unsure of what was going on. "Yes well… last night Harry, he well…" Luna's grip grew a little tighter as Ginny struggled to tell her the truth. " He asked me out. And I…I said yes." She gave a deep breath, already regretting saying yes to Harry, and telling Luna.

She felt numb. That was the only way to describe how Luna was feeling. Her brain had frozen to a halt; all she could do was look straight into Ginny's perfect green eyes. Letting her hands drop to her sides, after a few moments she regained her posture and looked at Ginny, in what she hoped was a smiling face. "That's great… I am happy for you Ginny!" Luna said, feeling a dagger in her heart with each word. "Are you sure, I mean this will be an end to… to us" Ginny mumbled back, now looking directly at her shoes. This was not the reaction she had expected, she thought Luna would have been a little more emotional, angry; anything was better than this Ginny knew Luna was covering how she really felt with this smile.

"There never really was an US Ginny. Was there? It was just a bit of fun." Luna stated in an overly happy, un-Luna like voice. "Yer, your right. I just didn't want you to hear it from any one else, you are my best friend Luna." No, thought Ginny to her self as she said this, why was she coming up with all this shit? Why couldn't she tell the truth?

All to soon her thought pattern was snapped as Luna took a step back, looking at her watch, "I need to get going, I have to get my essay from my dorm before lunch. I'll see you later ok? Have a good lunch with Harry." And with that Luna walked off, not waiting for a reply. Ginny stared after her, long after the blond hair and back robes had gone from view.

Ginny stood and looked through the glass at the cups, medals and plaques behind it. She could just see her refection in the glass. Cheeks wet with tears and eyes blood shot. Her freckles were visible again now the redness had gone away. After what felt like an age, she picked up her satchel and made her way to the great hall. Were her boyfriend, Harry Potter was waiting.

Luna went up to her room, and lay on the bed looking at the canopy of the 4-poster bed. Under her pillow she knew there was a picture of Ginny. Again she closed her eyes and pictured the curves, contours and freckles of the young Weasly. A single tear escaped and ran down the side of her face.


End file.
